


Brand New Cure for Lonely

by orphan_account



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Sheesh, actually no need to squint huening isn't even being subtle about his crush on beom, beomkai if you squint, but when did i ever write something with high quality?, childhood crush, college juniors tyunning, college seniors yeonbingyu, daniel choi, dunno why it took so long for a trashy fic like this, frat boys au, frat boys yeonbingyu, frat party, honestly inspired from txt playing arm wrestling in that to do episode, huh, i miss taejun someone pls tell them to breathe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taehyun has ‘It’s Complicated’ green cup.Yeonjun has ‘Single’ yellow cup.When the Complicated meets the Single in a frat party, things are bound to happen. For better or for worse? Go figure.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 38
Kudos: 167





	Brand New Cure for Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> i promised some people in twitter to write this, supposed to be for valentine's day but here we are, days late. me and my messy timetable with broken promises. yeay!
> 
> anyways, this fic is heavily inspired from [this](https://twitter.com/MrKaiHyun/status/1226869759804764161?s=20) au prompt.
> 
> the cups mentioned in summary and story is [this](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/729723945858869416/)
> 
> Enjoy, taejunists! >3<

Taehyun thinks heartbreak is anticlimactic.

That scene where Rose dropped a kiss upon Jack’s hand just before she let him sank down the current of Atlantic ocean, the pretty words from all the sad poems he read, the soft lullaby from the breakup songs he heard—Taehyun now finds out they are all a bunch of glorified lies. Because there is nothing beautiful in sadness.

In reality, heartbreak is about getting through it.

He’s come to this realization once he broke up with his three-year long boyfriend—and frankly, his first boyfriend too.

Seriously, there’s nothing non-suck about this. The way he has to force himself out of bed every single day because moping isn’t an option—especially for a college junior like him, the way he can no longer listen to his favorite love songs without associating them to his (ex)boyfriend, the way he practically has to get himself exhausted enough at gym to be able to fall asleep every night and of course the way he’s losing appetite day by day; all of this is the ugly struggles he has to get by with ever since he’s left.

Yeah. He is left, unloved, blocked and whatever other adjectives you can think of when you dumped someone and you wanted that person out of your life at all cost. That is him, Kang Taehyun.

How long has it been?

Three? Four—five months? Half a year?

Taehyun isn’t quite sure.

One thing he’s sure of is his best friend’s had enough of his long, sorrowful face.

“The frat dudes are opening their place to regular students. Meaning they finally gonna hold the very first non-private, no-invitation-needed party. Meaning it’ll be big. Meaning you _have_ to come with me because it’ll also be our first party involving seniors and gays. Preferably gay seniors, but I can accept both. I mean, I don’t judge.”

Taehyun remembers rolling his eyes so hard he almost saw the back of his skull when Hueningkai relayed (more like, forced) the news to him. Though the main purpose for this party is to _“find you a new, sizzling hot fling ‘cuz it’s time for you to move on from that douchebag,”_ Taehyun knows his friend better. His preference for seniors and gays actually originated from his overdue, ultimate crush that is Choi Beomgyu. It is still debatable whether he would fit in that gay seniors category or otherwise, but you get the gist.

Hueningkai has been crushing on that Alpha Epsilon’s secretary ever since the day they were introduced to fraternity in this college. And from that moment as well, Taehyun has encouraged him to join the rushing if he so obviously _that_ desperate to fish attention from Mister Secretary but here they are, still approximately 20 kilometers away from the organization.

Well, Hueningkai thinks that’s about to change tonight.

That’s why he’s currently missing. And that’s why he goes from ‘hooking up my bestie with hot senior’ to ‘hooking me up with Beomgyu sunbaenim’.

Taehyun can do nothing.

He’s long since gone deep into the frat mansion while here Taehyun is, alone on the balcony outside, fighting between the strong urge to throw back out some bitter liquor he has been drinking and to swallow it down his system because he isn’t numb yet. He still remembers his ex. He still sees his smile, his laughter, his jokes, his long arms whenever he was holding Taehyun, his captivating eyes, his beautiful face and his last goodbye—

Taehyun gulps some more, almost crushing the plastic cup in his hand when he toasts back the bitterness down his throat. It burns, tiny droplets even trail down his jaw yet he ignores it.

Ignores it all because he still can’t forget. And Taehyun wants to forget.

Isn’t that the whole point of parties and drinks? To make you forget?

Wincing, he grapples around for his phone to check the time, wanting to decide if it’s already the curfew for him to get inside and drag Hueningkai back to their dorm because they still have class tomorrow and this is obviously, a very bad idea in the first place. Taehyun presses on the Home button only for the lockscreen to light up to an old picture of him and his closest buddies in primary school. He heaves a sigh, recalling how every form of digital screen he owns now has changed to this same, default picture because Hueningkai refuses for him to use _douchebag_ as his wallpapers anymore.

It’s both frustrating and relieving to not see the face of his ex first thing first whenever he checks his phone.

Taehyun stills, groggily staring upon four small faces on his screen. He subtracts and adds some period, finally summing up how it’s been eight years since he last saw two of them—Jjunie hyung and Jisung. Of course, Hueningkai is still a heathen stuck with him till today yet thinking back to his innocence years, Taehyun misses the friendship. He misses the summer with them, in his shorts and thin slippers running by the seashore, making cotton candies and munching on ice cream all day long. He misses being young, stress-free and _unbroken_.

Then, before he could even register why his cheeks are damp, Taehyun’s already crying.

He sobs into his knees, folding them up to his chest while circling both of his arms around his shin, not caring if anyone to hear him as he trembles there. Another ugly whimper barely makes it through his mouth when it turns to a choke instead, he miserably squeaking before Taehyun looks up to half of his face and hair already wet in cold beer. _Beer?_

“Oh shit,” a shadow suddenly hovering over him, trying to look down upon his face but Taehyun ignores it for the sake of groaning and wiping the paw of his sleeve against his right cheek, cringing when he comes to term that _indeed_ , someone just poured—or maybe slipped, but Taehyun ain’t taking any shit here—drink onto his head. He hisses, sharp eyes shooting straight to the [criminal](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/729723945859540023/) and— “Sorry, dude. Are you okay?”

It’s fairly dark out here, save for the rays of colorful disco ball shimmering from the dance floor inside through the open windows, and yet Taehyun can clearly see a pair of hooded fox eyes, heavily circled with eyeliner and lots of blue hair with thick red lips. He squints up to the owner of those attractive features— _why is it always the good looking one who is the most dumb?_ —and furiously rubs at his face, grunting louder upon the stickiness on his skin.

“Sure, there’s nothing fatal about getting drenched in beer,” he licks his bottom lip and winces at an instant, “and not to mention it tastes like what I’ve imagined pee to be like. What the fuck is this?”

The dumb guy laughs, has the audacity to appear casual as if he didn’t just empty his whole yellow plastic cup on him. Taehyun clenches his jaw— _yellow_. The Singles cup. Anyone spotted with such cup tonight only either means they’re proud to be a lone wolf or they’re desperately looking for a partner which is why they think it’s okay to randomly drop their drink on someone? “That’s Whisky, actually. Couldn’t confirm if it’s legit tasted like pee ‘cuz I’ve never drank something as wild as that—”

Taehyun rolls his eyes, tightening his hold upon his own cup and readying himself to get up and leave in hunting for any nearest washroom. “—but hey, I really am sorry. I was just running from this girl. She’s hot, but she kept on asking if I could take her home—”

“You know what—” Taehyun silences him with his palm up in the air. His tone is dry as he barely spares the blue-haired guy a look, “Literally, I don’t care. I’m just gonna go.”

“Wait—” but the latter calls out even before Taehyun could step around. The irritated glare he throws at him doesn’t deter the guy from asking, “Are you crying?”

“You mean this wetness?” Taehyun points to his cheek, a flushed mix of hard liquor and his drying tears (of course, he isn’t going to mention this). “It’s thanks to your Whiskey so yeah, excuse—”

“But seriously, why are you crying? Your eyes are so red and your face is kinda bloated too,” the other interjects, clearly not believing his excuse and Taehyun presses his lips into thin line because _crap, is it that obvious?_ The blue haired glances around as if looking for someone, “Are you okay? Are you being stood up by someone?”

“No, I just—”

“—or are you being dumped?” He drops that killer question just as his eyes lowered to the green cup in Taehyun’s hand and the junior feels his throat quick to dry out. It was so dark back inside he didn’t even realize Hueningkai has gotten him ‘It’s Complicated’ cup instead of the yellow one. Damn him. Now this guy gonna think he’s a dramatic bitch crying all alone in the midst of a full swing party.

(Technically, he _is_ a dramatic bitch but that is still nobody’s business. He cries when he wants to cry wherever he thinks he can cry, period.)

The longer he takes to answer, the higher blue haired guy etches his brow.

Taehyun shrugs and swings his green cup high and proud, indicating the direction inside, “This is literally just my stupid friend—”

“Hey, Hyunie!” Right on the dot, the devil pops out through the door and in comes Hueningkai with his shit-eating grin and exaggerated gasp, “Oh my god, been looking for you for hours, mate. What are you doing here alone?”

Taehyun doesn’t even bother to conceal the annoyance on his face, “I’m alone ‘cuz you ditched me, and now I just wanna go home so—”

“Yah, Daniel Choi!” He’s once again being cut off, only this time by another guy jumping out to the balcony and slinging his arm straight around blue haired’s shoulders. There’s no need for Taehyun to check upon Hueningkai to know he’s currently blushing with high probability of internal squealing in his head while they stare upon Beomgyu and blue haired exchanging laughter, “Hey, Gyu!”

“What you doin’ out here, man? Come in, come in! We boutta hit the arm-wrestling game. You in?” Beomgyu rushes, the drunken slur in his voice causing it to sound even deeper, and for Hueningkai to swoon harder. Blue haired doesn’t seem to notice it, though, too busy turning his head towards Taehyun.

“Yeah, sure. But first,” he agrees before motioning to them, “Are you coming too?”

“No,” Taehyun’s flat response is simultaneous to Hueningkai’s enthusiastic “Yes!”

Beomgyu blatantly turns blind-eye upon his rejection, clapping his hands instead as he cheers, “That’s lit! The more, the merrier. Let’s go, let’s go!”

He ushers them one by one into the mansion, leading the way to the arm-wrestling table with blue haired dude tailing after him and Taehyun bitching about it behind them, “Wait, Hyuka, I don’t wanna play any games. I just wanna—”

His best friend tsks and pushes him further into the messy mass of sweats and bodies. “C’mon, it’ll be fun! Just one game and you can go home!” He encourages, yet all Taehyun could let out in return is an impatient huff.

“But Hyuka—”

“But did you see the way Beomgyu sunbaenim asked us to join the game? He asked _me_ to join him!” Hueningkai whispers his excitement while they stand circling the tournament table, crowd already beginning to do the same as well when Beomgyu shouts for their attention. Taehyun can only roll his eyes upon the delusion, “Yeah, right, technically he asked _his friend_ to play but—” 

“So who’s gonna go first?” Beomgyu questions over the cheers and voices, silencing almost everyone around the nearest game parameter and someone shout their suggestion, “The president! Choi Prez!”

Taehyun tilts his head to where the said guy is being dragged to the center while the rest are roaring out their cheers, “President! President! President!”, upon the entrance of a super tall man, towering over most of them.

“Ahh, you guys, really,” the giant grins, entirely sweeping the crowd around with coos and giggles as he showcases his deep dimples and it’s understandable, Taehyun knows this guy too. Choi Soobin is admittedly one of the most good looking guys on campus and it doesn’t help to his popularity when he’s also the president to Alpha Epsilon. “Thank goodness arm wrestling isn’t a real spot. Or else I’ll be out in a minute.”

Beomgyu doesn’t faze, “Well you’ll be out anyways, prez—”

“That’s mean! Then why did you choose me?” Soobin complains with a prominent pout on his lips.

“Because _that’s_ exactly what we wanna see! Your spectacular defeat!” The secretary responds through teasing laughter. Soobin threatens to punch him, yet Beomgyu dodges it by questioning back to the crowd, “—so who’s gonna go against our Mr. Prez here? No worries, you’ll win in no time. He’s not athletic whatsoever!”

People burst into laughter, and that’s when blue haired guy— _Daniel Choi?—_ steps in.

“How about this lil’ guy here?” He doesn’t even notice it. Yet the moment he feels huge palm grasp him by his shoulders, Taehyun flinches a bit to see Daniel already standing next to him, smirk sharp on his face.

He panics, all eyes focusing on him, “Wha—I’m not playing, guys. So—”

“Taehyunie! Taehyunie! Taehyunie!” But for sure, his best friend isn’t much of a help either. He starts to chant his name and it isn’t long before the rest are following after, trapping Taehyun in confusion of why suddenly his name is echoing everywhere.

He still tries to refuse, hating the attention. “No, hold up! I really don’t wanna play. I just—”

“Why, baby boy? Are you afraid?” Taehyun stills when Daniel lets go of him and folds his arms across his chest, directing this judgy, challenging look down at him while he asks. “Are you gonna go back to your corner and cry pettily again?”

Some of them throw him a chorus of ‘Boo~’ by the background. Taehyun feels the heat rush up to his face, yet Daniel seems to enjoy this while he paces over to Soobin and slings an arm around the taller guy. “Or do you scared of our tall, packed-with-abs president here? Scared he’ll tumble you down in just one push?”

Taehyun plants his bloodshot eyes on him. He gets what he’s doing. He’s trying to drag him into this mind game and provoke him until Taehyun is at his limits.

Yet if being eerily calm is a personality trait, then Taehyun owns that one like a boss. Squaring his shoulders to straighten, Taehyun bravely steps up to the table, stopping exactly across from Soobin while his eyes never once leaving Daniel.

“You really don’t know how to keep your flirty mouth shut, do you?”

The blue haired guy chuckles, shrugging, “I will, if you win this game.”

“Fine,” Taehyun grunts his agreement, pulling his left arm out of his jacket sleeve while some girls swoon over his sudden display of manly manner. He warns to Daniel, “ _When_ I win this, come find me so I can shove my Adidas into your lousy mouth.”

Daniel doesn’t reply anymore, simply responding with a frustrating smirk before Soobin clears his throat and steps up to Taehyun, finally positioning his elbow upon the table.

“Sorry ‘bout him,” he mumbles to Taehyun while they both stretching their arms for the starting round. “You really don’t have to—”

“Shut up and just do it already,” Taehyun silences him, clasping his palm with Soobin’s without waiting for the other guy to offer out his hold. Beomgyu is back standing between them as the main host and referee.

“Alright, alright. Let it loose, gents. Let it loose,” he reminds the two, covering his hand over their entwined palms, patting it a bit before he raises his other hand in the air to begin counting, “On my count of 1, 2…3!”

And Taehyun wins it within less than 30 seconds, Soobin surprisingly being a weak opponent despite his way bigger physique compared to Taehyun. Some of the spectators complain in disappointment, some others are cheering for Taehyun.

Beomgyu nods with his brow etched up, “Not bad, kiddo.”

“Thanks,” Taehyun juts his chin at him, yet his eyes clearly are focusing far through Beomgyu’s shoulders, to where Daniel stands watching them silently. His own gaze is mischievous upon Taehyun alone. “And the name’s Taehyun.”

Beomgyu laughs, taking over Soobin’s place, “Okay, Taehyun. Think you can go against me?”

Being under Daniel’s pressuring but captivating stare, of course Taehyun isn’t one to back down. The countdown goes off again and Taehyun defeats the secretary as well, wondering if the burning annoyance in him is the one that feeds him with all this sudden strength. The crowd clap for them just before Hueningkai jumps up to the table.

“Now, one more round with your bestest best friend!” He announces cheerfully, clasping his hand with Taehyun while the shorter shakes his head, “I consider revoking that title as we speak.”

“But why? Blue furred fox clearly has eyes on you!” Hueningkai winks and blows him a kiss.

“Shut up,” Taehyun gives their hands a hard squeeze, causing Hueningkai to wince, “Just get this over with.”

“You know you gotta let me lose. So I can rematch with Beom—”

“Never dream of letting you win, anyways,” and Hueningkai’s hand tumbles down to the table surface in just one easy push. They all roar, cheering Taehyun’s name meanwhile he poses his best friend a satisfied smirk, pleased to see him howling in pain while cuddling his wrist to his chest, pouting while he walks back to the parameter circling them.

“Woohoo! Alright, alright! Now we got our constant winner,” Beomgyu jumps right back in, clapping just before he announces, “Last round to determine the king, is of course with the king of arm wrestling himself, Daniel Choi!”

If possible, the partygoers become even louder and messier with cheers and applauses upon the call of Daniel’s name. Taehyun narrows his eyes sharply at him when the blue-haired guy exchanges high-fives with some people before he finally comes to stand in front of him, irritating smirk a permanent etch across his face.

“So you’re the king?” Taehyun’s tone is rather disappointed than surprised. Daniel shrugs, “That’s why you shouldn’t bet on something you can’t do, lil’ babe.”

“And what? You gonna continue mocking me, calling me names like a fucking kid if you win?” Taehyun delivers the question coolly yet he only gets a light cackle as Yeonjun holds out his palm and Taehyun takes it without any delay, clasping their hands together and ignoring the shiver threaten to sip down his spine at how firm Daniel feels in his hold, how strong and assured he is.

Daniel stares him in the eyes, and Taehyun hates how teasingly deep they are. He drawls at him, “No, but I’ll take my chance.”

“On what?”

“On asking you out,” and before Taehyun could open his mouth to reply, or even process what was just said by Daniel, the counter goes off and the blue-haired inclines his arm in until Taehyun’s hand is flat against the table and he steps back while throwing him a wink.

“That was quick!” Beomgyu whistles, running to Daniel’s side to pat him on the back and proudly announces, “So the king of our first round arm wrestling tonight is still, Daniel Choi!”

“Wait, that was cheating!” Taehyun finally regains his composure, pointing at Daniel with his eyes wide on Beomgyu. “I wasn’t ready! He pushed my hand!”

“Deal is deal, baby,” but Daniel wriggles his finger at his face and Taehyun groans, reversing backward just after he shoves his hand away. “Now I wanna claim my prize.”

“There is a prize?” Hueningkai interjects and Beomgyu claps his hands once, fishing everyone’s attention back to him.

“For sure there is! The prize is the king can ask anything from any of the losers or all of them!” The crowd once more burst in excitement before they all collectively fall silence, focusing their eyes on Daniel while they wait for him to voice out his demand to the losers—including Taehyun.

“Right, let’s keep this simple,” Daniel gives the rest a once-over before his eyes fall back on Taehyun. The shorter gulps, already could tell this isn’t going to be a fine favor for him. “I’ve been interested in this doe-eyed, softly jacketed [crybaby](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/729723945859540294/) ever since I saw him out at the balcony before.”

The crowd howls, some even catcalling him jokingly and Taehyun starts to feel the heat creep up his neck and cheeks. He refuses to look at Daniel, yet when he’s about to shift his sight away and step around, Daniel grabs on his wrist and asks him straight, “So will you, go on a date with me?”

Everyone breaks into deafening cheers, expecting him to possibly, gladly agree to it but with a sly smirk on his face, Taehyun wrenches his hand away from him and throws out a firm, “No, I will not.”

He flees the crowd before Daniel could react or even properly see the look on his face.

* * *

Taehyun ends up isolating himself again outside nearby the garden and a fountain. Only he doesn’t get to occupy any of the benches there since there are way too many couples making out as if people are blind and can’t really see them being gross. Thus, he chooses to climb up the front bonnet of an abandoned car parked next to it and continues drinking whatever randomly beer he snatched from one of the Complicated cups before.

He closes his eyes and lets the night breeze gradually cool out the fuzziness in his head, wondering if Hueningkai could ever find him here and finally lead them back to the dorm. Well, he decides that’s a matter he could figure out later. For now, Taehyun just wants to nap for a bit. It’s been so long since he doesn’t get trapped by his insomnia, somehow all the ridiculous game and drinks he had before inviting the much needed lethargy to him. And Taehyun lowers his eyelids, thoughts drifting away and—

“Sorry about before,” Taehyun furrows, not yet opening his eyes as he hears the voice and someone else climbing over the bonnet and settling next to him, “Both for dropping my drink on you and for forcing you into the game.”

Taehyun doesn’t have to guess, that statement is enough to confirm who that is.

“Forget it,” Taehyun shrugs it off, too tired to even argue or chase Daniel away from suddenly showing up here. _Did he follow me?_ He pushes the thought away and clears his throat, “Hyuka would’ve forced me to play with him after all.”

“That tall lanky dude back there is your friend?” His voice is full of wonder and Taehyun finally opens his eyes, tilting his head to a side, “Yeah, why?”

“Nothing, just wanna make sure he’s really _only_ your friend,” Daniel answers, yet the way he emphasizes upon the word ‘only’ makes Taehyun stare at him in bewilderment. And Daniel chuckles just before he further adds, “That you’re not harboring any difficult feelings for him—”

“What the fuck, no!” That makes Taehyun jump to sit up straight, shaking his head in disbelief. “He’s been my friend for as long as I care to remember. I’d puke on your face right now if you think he’s somebody I’m willing to tongue-kiss.”

“Kidding!” Daniel bursts into laughter, palms up in the air to surrender. “That’s good to know ‘cuz you know, back there your cup…”

Taehyun remembers Daniel first found him crying with a very much bright green Complicated cup in his hands.

“It’s Hyuka’s favorite past time to bring me misery,” he instantly rolls his eyes. “That cup means nothing.”

“Really?” Daniel doesn’t seem convinced.

“Really.”

He stares at him for a while, as if oddly trying to grasp something in Taehyun’s face before he heaves a sigh and folds his legs up until he can sit facing Taehyun.

“Alright, no more pretenses,” Daniel says, to which Taehyun squints questioningly at him. “Tell me about the jerk.”

“But there’s no jerk—”

“Alpha Epsilon’s ground rule: always be honest to your brothers,” he recites it, tone suddenly switches to solemn. “So tell me.”

Taehyun chuckles, “I’m not even the house member, though.”

“Yea, but you’re still on the sacred ground of the fraternity mansion so the rules apply to you too,” Daniel urges him, “Quick, shoot it out.”

“Why?”

“Because you clearly need someone to listen to you. That’s why I’m here,” Daniel tells him, face surprisingly appears with some sort of genuine concern and it takes Taehyun for a while to pull himself out of the momentary shock, least expecting him to care of why he even cried in the first place.

“Well…” Taehyun looks down to his lap, fiddling with his fingers before he inhales a quick breath. “For a start, he dumped me over just a text.”

He doesn’t know why he would trust a stranger he just met in less than two hours to pour out everything he has been going through along his first breakup. Yet, he does. Taehyun tells him everything. Right from how he was dumped through a simple text, to how his ex didn’t even bother to come and at least goodbye him face to face to the struggles of coping up with it.

And Daniel listens attentively, giving Taehyun his full attention without interrupting, simply responding with small nods here and there, or making all sort of disgusted or disagreed faces whenever Taehyun relays the story.

By the end of it, Taehyun finds himself feel lighter, chest emptier and he could breathe better in months he has been in this battle.

He didn’t know how much he needed someone to talk to about it until Daniel offered to listen to him.

“I have a _lot_ of bad things to comment about him, but it’s not good to be petty,” Daniel says at last, causing Taehyun to chuckle. “So I’m just gonna turn it to positivity and say pretty words about myself instead.”

Taehyun indulges him, “Like what?”

“Shame on him,” Daniel shrugs, “Bet I’m way gorgeous and more of a great kisser.”

Taehyun can’t help the laughter that breaks out of him hearing such a random thought pop out of the blue-head.

“What does kissing has anything to do with him being my pathetic ex-boyfriend?” He asks through his giggle, yet Daniel stills to flash him this slow, mysterious smile.

“I can prove it to you,” his voice is low and Taehyun swallows, doesn’t sure where this is going, especially when he notices Daniel has dropped his eyes to his lips. “That I’m a _great_ kisser.”

Taehyun opens and closes his mouth, losing words right when he needs them the most. Daniel adds almost confidently, “Then maybe you’ll realize you deserve to be loved more than just by a human trash.”

They stare at each other in silent before Taehyun shakes his head and looks away, “I’m too sober for this.”

“That’s good, right?” Daniel flashes him a thin smile and under the moonlight, Taehyun can clearly see his face for the first time. The blue-haired guy is actually _really_ good looking with one of the sweetest, inviting smiles Taehyun has possibly ever seen. “It’ll be totally consensual if you want and remember this kiss too.”

Taehyun wets his lips, eyes unconsciously lowered to Daniel’s thick mouth as well. “You talk too much for somebody who’s asking for a kiss.”

And Daniel gives him no verbal reply.

Simply leaning in and covering Taehyun’s mouth with his own.

The kisses begin small, almost shy and unsure with Daniel pressing close-mouthed kisses over his lips. The moment Taehyun lets out a low, muffled whine against his mouth, Daniel presses harder and Taehyun gasps, unconsciously opening his mouth to which Daniel take his chances to gain entrance, to kiss him harder.

Taehyun wants to blame his sudden bold acceptance upon the beer he’s been consuming from earlier, he wants to blame it upon his muddled up thoughts, he wants to blame it on all the sappy, crappy, sad talks he had about his ex, yet all of these reasons don’t seem enough to measure up to his eagerness in responding to Daniel’s kisses. He slowly leans against him and Daniel follows, reversing down until he’s lying flat over the bonnet and Taehyun’s atop him.

He shudders when warm, large hands readily coming up to steady him around his waist when Taehyun plants himself over his thighs, straddling the blue-haired guy and eagerly consuming all the pants and low grunts he feeds into Taehyun’s mouth.

Taehyun loses track of time, too drunk upon the kisses and the comforting drags of Daniel’s palms all over the small of his back and down along his arms until the moment they pull apart, he’s totally breathless, lips absolutely swollen and eyes definitely blown wide open, staring down at Daniel who is just as wrecked as him, chest heaving up and down in the midst of catching his breath again.

“I—I just…” Taehyun sweeps his eyes all over Daniel’s face. He has a kind of face that would be difficult to miss among crowd so why is this literally the first time he ever met him? But there’s still something so _familiar_ about him? That Taehyun unable to put together? It seems like he’s met him before yet doesn’t remember when or where.

“Why haven’t I seen you around before?” He questions and Daniel chuckles, fingers rubbing comforting circles on Taehyun’s hip bones. He peers up at Taehyun through his bangs, eyes twinkling with fond mischief. “Because you’re a junior and I just got back from overseas for exchange student program.”

Taehyun slowly frowns, “And you’re one of the frat boys too?”

“Been one since I entered here,”

“What’s your name…again?” Taehyun isn’t quite sure if the kisses made him stupid but it certainly entertains the blue-haired guy underneath him.

“Daniel,” he laughs, shaking his head gently. “But my real name is—”

“Taehyunie!” He flinches, almost slipping down the bonnet if it’s not for Daniel’s hands already snaking around his waist. They both turn sideway to Hueningkai jogging over to them and only stopping once he registers his best friend is very much still seated in someone’s lap and that someone being the blue haired guy he just actively argued with in the mansion before.

“Woah, woah,” Hueningkai pauses himself, “Did I interrupt something?”

“No, you didn’t,” Taehyun hides the red blooming on his cheeks by climbing off of Daniel and slipping down to the ground. Daniel follows suit, slowly sitting up. “What’s wrong?”

“Guess it’s time to go back,” Hueningkai scratches his nape, face apologetic. “Because I remember I have to turn in a Physics assignment tomorrow morning but my document still be looking real white and real blank so…”

He nods upon Taehyun rolling his eyes at him, “Yeah, gotta finish it.”

Though he can already feel the reluctance filling up his chest, Taehyun agrees to his best friend and turns back to Daniel, small smile etching up across his face.

“Than—thank you…” He stutters, not quite meeting his face straight, “For everything tonight. I mean, you really _are_ a great kisser…”

Daniel chuckles and Taehyun blatantly pretends he doesn’t seem that handsome smirk directed at him, “And thanks for listening to me.”

“My pleasure,” Daniel waves it off. “But what about my prize? The date? Would you still reject me?”

Taehyun blinks, doesn’t expect him to bring that up again. He’s extending out his phone at Daniel before he could even fully digest his decision. “Maybe if you give me your contact, we can catch up about that soon.”

“Sure thing, beautiful.” Daniel keys in his number with huge smile gracing his face. Taehyun wants to stare but Hueningkai is watching them like a hawk and he doesn’t want to be at the receiving end of his best friend’s endless tease and playful remark tomorrow.

So when Daniel hands him back his phone, Taehyun simply waves and wishes him “Good night!”

“Night,” Daniel reciprocates his grin with his own.

Grabbing Hueningkai, they both scurry away from there, but not before his best friend ranting out loudly as if Daniel is already 100 kilometers away from them, “Oh my god, what the fuck was that? You were totally in his lap! Did you kiss him? You totally kissed him, didn’t you? I knew it this party—”

“Shut up, Hyuka—”

* * *

He totally hears _that_ rant. They forget he isn’t yet 100 kilometers away from them.

Chuckling softly under his breath, Yeonjun pulls out his phone and browses through his camera roll, tapping upon that one, old picture he had years back during primary school.

“Found you, Tyunnie,” he whispers to the screen, recalling the day he was so shocked to catch sight of his childhood crush at the college corridor the day he arrived at campus from the end of his exchange program. He didn’t expect to meet Kang Taehyun here, yet the younger clearly didn’t remember who he was.

Well, not that he could blame him. Choi Yeonjun was a different-looking kid back then.

Choi Yeonjun now no longer has braces on or acnes all over his face.

His name changed too. He’s more widely known with the nickname he got from the foreign students. Yeonjun sighs and strokes a finger upon the picture, upon Taehyun’s younger face.

“Wonder if you still remember your Jjunie hyung?”

Only time can tell what would happen to them after this.

Yet Yeonjun already got his number. He thinks he can work from there, from turning his long lost crush to something more, to reality.


End file.
